The present invention relates to a foot vacuum. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foot vacuum that is completely self-contained.
Numerous innovations for foot vacuums have been provides in the prior art that are adapted to be used in various ways. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.